new_roblox_creepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Mirrors
Part 1 ROBLOX. It's a fun game where players can build, program, and chat. It was always fun for me, even though I was almost 16. But, people kept telling me about one game. It was named "Build A Bunker And Survive The War" and seemed a little sketchy. They say if you join it and walk forward, you will fall in a dark room with two mirrors. If you look into the mirror on the right, something happens. No one knows what happens. So out of curiosity, I joined. The gameplay was pretty normal, until something in the distance caught my eye. It was a dark figure. I walked up to it and fell into a dark room. I landed in between two mirrors. The people so far were right. I walked around in the room for a few minutes until a new player joined. It's name? Mirrors. Mirrors said, "i know a cool glitch that allows you to change the ambient." He then proceeded. "look in the right mirror then say /sc u." I then followed those steps out of curiosity. But, when I said "/sc u" my game crashed and all my hats, gears, faces, shirts and pants had disappeared. I looked up "Mirrors" on the user search and found his name, and when I looked in his inventory, I could not believe what I saw: all my items. I joined the game again and did the same exact procedure to get in the dark room. I saw a door in the room open. I went through the door, and I saw statues of ROBLOXians that had appeared to join and have all their items deleted. Then, my character appeared. Part 2 It's been a year since the incident with Mirrors. I got all my items back by contacting ROBLOX. I was casually playing a game, my old favorite. It was called Authority. For those who don't know, it's a FPS where you have to kill the other team. There were two teams: Enforcement, and Criminal. Our team kept winning, until a person named Reflections joined. What was strange is that I had met Mirrors a year ago. I said a simple "Hi" to Reflections, and he was quick to respond with "Have you seen Mirrors?" That was strange, so I told him the story of how I lost my stuff a year ago. I told him it was Mirrors who did it. I was immediately teleported to the game I saw Mirrors in, and surprisingly, Mirrors was there. I remember him being deleted as I checked his profile... Me, Mirrors and Reflections engaged in a conversation about our gaming setups, and then I was mysteriously teleported to the dark room, the same dark room that had the mirrors... But they were gone... Reflections then started exploiting the game. Me and Mirrors were kicked, and then Reflections changed the ambient to a blood red. I joined back in, and in the distance, I saw two white eyes looking at me from the tower Reflections built. Mirrors and him were up there, when I heard a loud screech coming from outside my house. Then, Reflections said, "Be gone." My account was gone. Category:Creepy Category:Glitches/Exploits